That Girl, Again
by they've named me momma
Summary: Part 2 of "That Girl". Emmett and Carolyn continue in their newly found love, and Carolyn is accepted into the Cullen family and circle of friends. More language and adult humor/situations. As always, I love Stephenie Meyer!
1. Chapter 1

I owe all of this idea to Stephenie Meyer. This story is a part 2 to my first fanfic, "That Girl". It may or may not make sense if you haven't read that one already. I'm a huge Emmett fan, and I do like Rosalie, but for these stories she just can't be with Emmett. Sorry to you Emmett/Rosalie lovers, but just know that I in no way am a Rosalie hater.

So, this story picks up right aftre the ending of "That Girl"...hope you enjoy and please review me!

**That Girl, Again**

**1 New Beginnings**

The snowstorm lasted 3 days. Although we live in the state of Washington, it was an oddity. We usually get snow, rain, snow, rain for a few days, so it all turns to ice and then that layer of ice just sort of continues to grow until Spring. This was an all out snow storm, with big drifts and businesses closed and people just generally holed up in their houses until they could hear the snow plows coming and then they knew it was over.

I spent that first day with the Cullen family. We played some board games(which Alice and Edward refused to participate in), and then went outside to play in the snow for a bit during a break in the storm. I soon found out that "playing in the snow" means different things to different people. For Alice and Bella and Rosalie and I, making snow angels and a snow man was fun.

For the boys, an all consuming snowball war soon broke out. They made bases. They had strategy. They were screaming at one another like you would hear on an elementary school playground. And they were having a great time. Until a snowball bullet hit Rosalie in the back of the head.

Rosalie had always been very quiet. She didn't say much. But hit her in the head with snow and she came to life! She went running towards Jasper and tackled him. Alice went running after her screaming, "Don't hurt him!". I just watched and laughed, seeing the two of them rolling around in the snow, screaming obscenities at one another.

Dr. Cullen came out and looked over at the them and then shook his head. He looked at me and said, "Those two again? Who do you think will win?".

"I'm guessing Rosalie. She's not going to be happy when she sees her hair when this is all over!", I joked.

Emmett walked over to me then, and laughed at what I had said. "You know Rose pretty well already!", he said laughing. "Let's go on inside and warm up, I think they're calling a truce, anyways." He rubbed my back and arms as we walked through the snow together.

We walked inside and took off the outer layers of our coats and mittens and hats. Mrs. Cullen had hot chocolate ready for us, and as we sat down by the fireplace, Edward and Bella came in and joined us. We could hear Rosalie storming up the stairs, saying something about stupid brothers who enjoy messing up hair and how gross snow was. We kind of laughed quietly and sipped the hot cocoa.

"Well, she'll be back down soon," Mrs. Cullen said. "Alice went up with her to help her."

"So what's the latest on the storm? Have they given any updates?", I asked.

"Last we heard, the storm has stopped moving and is sort of just sitting on top of us. They think another day or so and it'll move on. Did you want to call your neighbors, Carolyn? They're more than welcome to join us here, we have plenty of room and I hate to think of people with no electricity in this weather," she said to me.

"Oh, I think the Newton's are fine. I know they have plenty of wood and food, and they're used to camping and stuff...to them this is probably fun", I said, smiling. It was probably fun to them, they loved the outdoors/roughing it type of life.

"Are you staying here tonight, Carolyn?", Bella asked me. "It'll be fun to have another girl here. Then we'll outnumber the boys."

"Yes, I guess so....You stayed last night, right?", I answered.

"Yep, Charlie is stuck on call until the storm is over anyways, so he's at the station. He agreed that this was the best place for me to be." She kind of blushed when she said that last part, and looked up at Edward.

"Do you have your schedule for next semester, Carolyn?", Alice asked as she hopped into the room, joining us. "Rosalie will be down in a minute, she and Jasper are having a brother/sister chat upstairs," she said, winking. "They really fight a lot, more than any brother and sister I've ever met."

"I do have my schedule, at least, I got it. I don't know if I remember all of it, but I know I have American History first period, then Geometry. I remember those two because they're the only two classes that are close to one another. I have to get a pass to show in case I'm late because of..." and I waved at my legs. "I'm hoping once I start physical therapy it won't be an issue anymore."

I had been in a car accident three months previously. I had not fully recovered and it took me a while to get from one place to the next. I had a fractured pelvis, both ankles broken, and some surgeries done. I had also lost my Mother and twin sister...of that I wasn't sure I would ever recover.

"Therapy? When does that start?", Emmett asked me. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed my hair. Emmett was so close to me that I could have simply looked up into his eyes and kissed him. And I almost did, except that Alice said, "Yeah? When is that? Is that during school?".

I quickly looked away from Emmett's face and blushed, thinking of the night we had just spent together. "I'm supposed to start when school starts back up. I'll go to the hospital 3 days a week after school and see a physical therapist there. I know part of it is on the pool, but I don't really know what all else I'll be doing."

"The physical therapy department is excellent here," Dr. Cullen said. I hadn't noticed him walk into the room. "You should see some great results, Carolyn. They'll help build your muscles back up. You'll be running again in no time, I should think," he smiled as he spoke to me.

"Hey, that'll be good. I've missed my running buddy," Emmett said, smiling.

I sighed and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around me. I liked this new relationship with Emmett. He made me feel so safe and loved, just being near him.

"Well, we have 1st period together for sure, Carolyn", Alice said. "American History with Mr. Conrad...what do you have 1st, Bella?"

"We'll be together for those first two classes. I have American History, then Geometry, then English Lit and Art before lunch", Bella answered.

"You know, I think I have Art right before lunch, too...", I said. "I really didn't pay that much attention to the schedule they sent me. I wasn't all that excited to go back, really. But now, I think it'll be good. As good as Geometry can be, anyways." I looked to Emmett and smiled at him, thanking Mike Newton for making me go to that party and seeing him again.

Had it really only been last night that was New Years Eve? It seemed so much had happened and changed for me since the party, and all of it was wonderful. Emmett being the best part of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

We all sat around and did a whole lot of nothing for the remainder of the afternoon. We were all tired from the party and staying up late. The boys played a few games on the Xbox and I napped for a bit with my head resting on Emmett's legs. I was awoken when he apparently won the game and jumped and yelled something about "take that, sucker" to Jasper.

I jumped up and cracked my head on Emmett's elbow. _(I swear he will think I am some sort of injury ridden moron, I never hurt myself this much usually!) _He and I both yelped from pain, and then he was rubbing my forehead saying how sorry he was. Jasper and Edward both laughed and said it served Emmett right for getting his gaming arm hurt since he was cheating anyways.

"Cheating? I was not cheating...it's not my fault if you guys don't know all of the hiding spots like I do! You've been too busy with Bella and Alice....", as Emmett yelled, Bella and Alice walked into the family room.

"Well, maybe within a few weeks it'll be more even, once you spend more time with Carolyn", Alice smiled. "Hey, Care, do you mind if I call you Care? We're deciding on dinner, want to come help? That is, of course, if you don't have a concussion. Maybe you should put some ice on that?"

"Oh, is it that bad? It doesn't really hurt. I think I'm OK. Are you OK, Emmett? I have a pretty hard head," I joked.

"I'm OK, and I am sorry...I guess I got a little carried away with the killing and the guns and all.....", Emmett said, sort of wistfully looking at the screen, now stuck on pause.

I laughed along with everyone else and told him it was OK to go ahead and keep playing. The boys asked for some snacks and drinks, and Rosalie answered with a "Yessa, Masters" and did a little curtsy and salute. _(Must get Rosalie to talk more...that girl is funny!)_

So all of us girls went into the kitchen and Alice asked us what we wanted for dinner. Of course, she had three choices already planned out, we just needed to vote on which one we would actually make. Rosalie said she didn't really care, she liked all three. Bella said anything that did not involve fish. I asked what the choices were.

"Ahhhh, let me tell you!" Alice said, excited. I was a bit frightened. "First we have a basic salad, steak, baked potato, green beans and leftover desserts from the party. Next on the menu would be salad, spaghetti, garlic bread. Lastly, which I guess is now ruled out, was salmon steaks with salad and veggies. Which sounds good to you, Care?"

I laughed at her now apparent ease with my nickname and said steaks sounded good, and that I was sure Emmett would like that choice, too.

Rosalie looked at me very seriously and said, "Listen, Carolyn...Emmett would eat a cardboard box with ketchup on it. He eats anything. However, you happen to be right that he loves a meat and potato meal. And if it involves him firing up a grill, than he is in boy heaven."

I had to laugh at her serious expression during that statement. I now had a mental pic of Emmett sitting down at the table with a huge UPS box smothered in ketchup in front of him, fork and knife in hand.

I asked where their parents were, and learned that Dr. Cullen was scheduled to work that night, and Esme had decided to join him. So, the dinner and night was just for the seven of us. "Does your Mom do that often? Go to work with you Dad, I mean?" I asked. It kind of surprised me, she must have a lot of trust in us to leave seven teenagers alone in her beautiful house for the night.

Alice smiled and giggled, "Well, they like to spend time together away from all of us. So sometimes, on nights like this when Dad thinks it'll be really slow at the hospital, she'll go with him and they hang out in his office. Together. Alone. You know?"

Oh...I see. Well, I hoped that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen weren't the only ones getting to spend time "together" tonight!

So we had decided on dinner and Alice put me in charge of getting the salad ready while she made a marinade for the steaks. Bella was cutting up green beans, and Rosalie was getting out plates and silverware and then she remembered the boys and threw out 2 bags of pretzels and a 2 liter of Coke into the family room. All I heard was, "Catch! Incoming!", and then I heard Jasper say, "Ouch, Rose! You hit me in the head!". I just shook my head and laughed.

Alice got out a huge container that looked like it had about ten large steaks in it and poured the marinade over the top. "Umm, Alice? You already had the steaks out and thawed? What if we had chosen spaghetti?", I asked.

Bella laughed and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to the fridge. She opened one side and pointed in at a large pot with spaghetti sauce in it. "She's nothing if not prepared, our Alice."

I smiled and said, "OK, well, I assume there are salmon steaks at the ready as well?".

"Nope, I know Bella hates seafood, so I only make that a real option when she's not here for dinner. That was just a joke choice," Alice said as she hugged Bella and smiled at her.

I hoped one day that I would be that comfortable with all of them here. As if on cue, Alice came over to me and hugged me and said how happy she was that I was there. And then she sat me back down at the island to finish the salad and she sat across from me on another high stool. Bella sat down next to her, and Rosalie came and sat on my side. They all sat there and watched me slice up the last few tomatoes and then I looked up to see all of them staring at me with little half smiles on their faces.

"Umm, am I missing something?", I asked. "Did I forget to put something in the salad?".

Alice bubbled over...."So, you and Emmett....you're so cute together! I am so happy you guys are together! Aren't they cute? He was so worried if you were coming to the party or not, and when I saw you guys kiss at midnight I just knew it was meant to be! He really loves you, you know? I can just see it all over him!". I don't think she took a breath until then.

"Oh! He makes me really happy, Alice. I'm so glad I came to the party, too. I can't imagine what I'd be doing right now if I hadn't", I said. "Actually, that's not true. I know what I'd be doing. I'd be sitting at the Newton's house with them. Mike and Jessica Stanley are seeing each other now, did you know that?" I answered. I hoped to not have to answer anymore questions about me and Emmett.

"Nice try. And yes, I did see them together a bit at the party. Now, back to you and Emmett....how was last night?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Alice! Give the girl a break!", Rosalie yelled. "Jesus, whenever I get a sex life I'll be happy to tell you all about it, but give Carolyn a break! Or better yet, why not tell us all about you and Jasper? Oh wait. No, don't. I don't want to hear about my brother having sex. Yuck."

"Ummm, well, Alice, we umm. Well, he stayed with me last night, you know. And it was....oh it was awesome." I laughed. Bella was about five different shades of red, Rosalie giggled, and Alice clapped her hands like a cheerleader and said, "I knew it!!!!! Didn't I say it? Did I not say that I just knew they were going to do it? Awww, you guys are so sweet. Care, you don't know how excited I am for you!!!!! And Em!!!!". She was literally bouncing with excitement over my newly found non-virginal state.

Just then, the boys walked into the kitchen, 2 empty bags and an empty 2 liter bottle in hand. "What's gotten you so excited, Al?" Edward asked. "Gee, already planning the next party or something?"

"Oh, Alice is just happy for Emmett and Carolyn...and their night last night", Rosalie giggled.

Emmett's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Umm, are you the kiss and tell type, Care? I didn't say anything, I swear!", he said.

Alice and Bella erupted into a full blown laugh and I said, "No! No! Emmett, we were just talking about how wonderful you are and how I'm glad I came to the party...apparently Alice knew we would end up together and she's just happy for you and me", I said quickly. He blushed and came over to me, hugging me and said he was happy that I had come to the party, too. We kissed then, and everyone said a joking, "awwwwwwwww".

"OK, enough talk about who's having sex or not. I'm hungry!", Jasper said, rubbing his hands together.

"That's my cue! I'll start the grill...wanna come help me, Care?", Emmett asked.

"Sure! I heard all about your grilling expertise, do you have your own show on Food Network?" I joked with him, as we walked towards the back of the kitchen. He threw me a big jacket and opened the door. The grill was outside about 10 feet away or so from the house, on the lower deck. It was covered by the patio roof, so we were OK as far as the snow went. Emmett got the grill opened and lit and then closed it again and turned to me. He pulled me close to him and leaned down and kissed me, his mouth nibbling on my lower lip.

"Hmmm, that tastes good. Maybe we'll pass on the steak," Emmett said. I smiled and was about to say OK when his stomach rumbled next to me. We both laughed and he said, "Well, OK, maybe steak first, kissing later? Deal?" he asked. I nodded yes and leaned up for another kiss.

The door opened and Edward yelled out, "Here they are, Em! Medium for me, please, slightly pink on the inside, no dryness on the edges, man!". Emmett walked over and took the tray from Edward and said, "Sure, bro. I'll make it perfect, Like always." They gave one another a high five and laughed.

Emmett put the steaks on and we cuddled and kissed while he checked them every few minutes. Once they were "perfection", he slapped them all back onto the tray and turned off the grill. He held the tray in 1 hand and me with the other, and we walked back inside the warm kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Dinner was so much fun....hard to believe that sitting here with this group of people whom I had never said more than 5 words to before last night could be so comfortable. And that is just what it was, comfortable. We joked, we chatted, we ate. The food was wonderful, they had been right to say Emmett was a great grill chef.

After dinner, Rosalie sat a few different white boxes onto the table. Each one was full of leftover dessert items from the party. The guys devoured the brownies and got out ice cream, too. Alice and Bella had cheese cake, and Rosalie and I shared the last piece of chocolate cake. Or, as Edward dubbed it, "chocolate cake" since we had both made a grab for it. Once we realized there was only one piece left, we decided we could share.

"Oh my God....this cake is sooo good," Rosalie said, licking her lips. "Isn't this the best chocolate cake you have ever tasted? We have to remember this place for birthdays and stuff, Allie. Seriously, I could just lie down and take a bath in this cake."

Jasper looked at his sister like she was suddenly sprouting 3 heads. Emmett had his mouth open, I'm sure forming a mental picture of Rose covered in chocolate cake. Edward looked very uncomfortable.

"Snap out of it!", Alice yelled at the guys. "Geesh, can't a girl like chocolate?" She laughed and patted Rosalie's shoulders, and said, "You know Ro, maybe you should give the guys at school a shot and try dating? It would take care of this whole chocolate obsession."

"Oh yeah, like Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley know how to make me happy? No offense to Mike, Carolyn," she said suddenly, looking at me.

"No offense taken, but Mike is. He and Jessica Stanley are together now, last I heard," I told her, smiling. "Besides, I might just join you in that chocolate cake bath tub!" I laughed and laughed at Emmett's expression. He literally looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

So, we finished eating and joking about what else everyone would like to take a bath in. Emmett said he thought strawberry jelly might be fun. Bella and Edward said nothing other than bubbles, and Alice and Jasper were just staring at one another, possible thinking of their own little bath scenario?

The food was gone, and the boxes were empty. We all cleaned up together and I told Emmett I was going to call my Dad since it was about 7PM. He asked me if I wanted to use the upstairs room again for some quiet, and I said sure. He carried me up the steps again, and we walked into the same room. "What do you use this room for, Emmett? The big TV downstairs seems to be popular for you guys, who usually watches up here?" I asked.

"Usually this is where Carlisle and Esme watch stuff when we're gaming or watching sports. But lots of times, they'll do stuff down there with us, not necessarily watching what we are, but they don't really use this room very often," he said. He walked over to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV. "Is it OK if I see what's on while you talk to your Dad?"

"Sure, that's fine!" I said, as I sat down next to him and opened up my cell phone. I closed it back up and turned to him, smiling.

"Hey," he said, and then he leaned down and kissed me. His hands held my face and he smiled and laughed.

I pulled back a little, and looked at him. "What?", I asked.

"Sorry, I just got that picture in my head of you in a bath tub with nothing but pieces of chocolate cake scattered over you. It just looked so good, I had to smile," he said.

"Oh, well, I didn't say it down there, but you would be in the tub, too. Or at least in the bathroom, watching me. Or, umm, well, whatever....", I said as I kissed him again.

We kissed for a few more minutes and his hands traveled down to my shoulders, my arms, slightly brushing over my breasts. His breathing was a bit more loud now, and his kisses were deeper. He tasted amazing. A mix of chocolate and mint.

"Care, you'd probably better make your phone call now. I want to be able to kiss you some more and not be interrupted by your Dad calling you, you know?" he said, in between kissing my neck and ears.

"OK, yeah... OK, that means you have to stop, Em. I can't concentrate on talking to my Dad if you're nibbling on my ears like that." But, wow....I did not want him to stop. I needed to call my Dad and do it quickly. I wondered if my Dad would notice my voice sounded odd from all of this kissing?

Emmett pulled away from me a little bit, just enough that we were not touching. He gave me a half smile and said something about not realizing that he had such an effect on me. I dialed the phone and gave him a light punch on his arm and said, "Jerk."

I talked to my Dad and got him up to date on stuff here. He already knew about the weather and he himself was snowed in at a hotel near the Seattle airport. He said most likely they would be able to fly tomorrow. He was due home Friday around lunchtime, and then Monday I started back to school. We talked for a bit I was glad he didn't ask to talk to either Dr. or Mrs. Cullen again, since they weren't there anyways. I hung up after saying good night and I sat my phone down on the small table at the end of the couch.

As I was putting the phone down, Emmett grabbed me, pushing me down onto my back. He covered my face and mouth with kisses, and then started to kiss my neck. I returned his kisses with small moans escaping from me now and then. His mouth was so hot on my skin, and I could feel him pressing against my stomach, his hardness already there.

He leaned over and laid down next to me, in between the back of the couch and me. He had one arm wrapped around me to keep me from falling off. He sighed into my neck and said, "Carolyn, I'm so glad you are here right now. I've now spent almost 24 hours with you. I can't imagine how it's going to be when real life starts back up and I can't just lay here with you whenever we want."

"I know, Em. How do you want to handle this at school? Are we...", I didn't really know what to say to finish that thought. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend? Were we just friends?

"We're together, of course. I mean, that's what I want. How I want to to be. I want the whole world to know. " He looked hurt. Hurt and confused.

"Oh Emmett....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want people to know about us! I just didn't know how you felt. I haven't been there in a while and wasn't sure if you had dated anyone and didn't want it to be weird or anything for you." I immediately leaned up and touched his face and pulled him to me again, kissing him on the mouth and tasting him again.

"There's no one else, Care. There's no one else. Just you, OK?" he asked me, so sweetly, so sincerely. I couldn't think of a better answer than to kiss him again, so I did.

He pulled back again and said, "OK, now that we have that understood, I have a question for you, OK?". He looked kind of nervous, like he wasn't sure how to ask whatever it was.

"You can ask me anything", I said as I brushed his cheek with my hand.

"Last night when we made love, I told you how sorry I was about not using any protection. And I was and am sorry, I mean that is the Golden Rule of sex and all. But you said it was taken care of, and I don't really understand what exactly that means. You told me you were a virgin...and I have stuff here....I just... Ugh, this is so hard, I feel like I'm saying this all wrong."

I sighed and looked down. "I was a virgin until last night with you, Emmett. When I said it was all taken care of, I meant that birth control isn't an issue. " I looked up to his eyes again and continued, " In the accident, you know I fractured and broke a few bones". He nodded and rubbed my arm again. "Well, I also had to have surgery to remove my uterus. I was bleeding internally and that was because a bone fragment had punctured my uterus and it wasn't repairable. So, there won't be anyway possible for me to ever become pregnant. That's what I meant. Not a lot of people know that part, I'm not even sure if Mike knows. "

He kissed me again and I felt wetness on my cheeks. I had started to cry just a little bit while I told him all of that, and he was kissing my tears away. "I'm so sorry, Care. I didn't even think it would be something like that. I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me, please?" he asked, all the while covering my face with kisses and murmuring into my face.

I held his face in my hands and answered him. "Yes, of course, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't know. And I'm not upset, it just is difficult to say out loud, you know? I've kind of accepted it all, but telling people that, it's hard."

Suddenly he sat up a little bit and asked, tensely, "I didn't hurt you last night, did I? When we were together, I mean. I don't want to ever hurt you, Carolyn."

I smiled and laughed. "No, you did not do anything to hurt me. I enjoyed every minute and I am absolutely fine. No pain anywhere, I promise."

He sighed and relaxed and hugged me again. "I just got worried all of a sudden. Thinking about what we did and how I wasn't exactly gentle and..."

I decided the only way to make him really understand that I was OK and that I wanted nothing more than a repeat of the previous night was to do one thing. I asked him to sit up and I repositioned myself so that I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. His eyes popped open and he looked shocked. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Emmett, I will promise you that if you do anything that physically hurts me, I will tell you. OK?"

He nodded.

"But right now, I want to ask you something. Do you think we need to go back downstairs and make an appearance or could we stay up here for a while and not be missed by your family?"

He nodded again, as I slowly leaned forward and pressed myself into his body. I kissed him again and said, "OK. So we'll go downstairs and then later..." I started to say.

"No, I mean, we don't have to go downstairs. It's really quiet. If I know my brothers they are probably in different parts of the house doing or thinking about doing the same things we are", he said, holding my hips and pressing me into him harder. He kissed me back, with more force this time. "And I don't think I can walk downstairs with you right now, not when you're sitting on my lap and looking so beautiful."

He reached down and pulled my sweater and shirt up over my head together. He leaned in and kissed my neck and moved down towards my breasts. He left a trail of kisses down to the edge of the silky material, and then used his tongue to trace the outline of my bra. I could feel my nipples hardening immediately as his hot breath touched the skin there. And then, just as quickly, he stopped and pulled away.

"What?",I asked, confused.....

"Umm, just thought of something. We tried the couch situation last night, and while that was great, maybe you'd want to try a bed?", he said. He was so cute, he was blushing and caressing my shoulders and asking me if I wanted to make love on a bed instead of a couch.

"Oh! Well, that is a good point. Sine I hope to be with you all night, maybe a bed would be better...", I answered him, rubbing his face and thinking how much I was in love with him.

"OK, my room is down the hall....let's go."

"Let me put on my shirt really quick. I wouldn't want to shock anyone who is innocently walking down the hall!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah...probably a good idea, " Emmett said, as he reached down and grabbed my shirt and detangled it from my sweater. He handed it to me and I quickly put it on.

We got up and opened the door, and right there outside the doorway was my duffle bag. Someone had dropped it off there while we'd been inside. "Alice", we both said together, and then laughed.

He grabbed my bag and took me by the hand and we walked down the hall to the end. His room was the last door on the right.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, here's the "M" stuff.....enjoy!

**4**

Emmett opened the door and held it open for me to walk inside first. He switched on a lamp and I looked around. The room had wood floors and one side was a large desk and stereo system, and the other side had a huge bed on a low platform. The bed was covered in a pale green duvet with lots of brown and beige throw pillows scattered. Seriously, it was the biggest bed I had ever seen. There were two doors on the left hand wall. He motioned to them and said, "The closet and a bathroom."

"Oh," I said. "It's great, but umm, that is one huge bed!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of big. I tend to move around a lot when I sleep, and a bigger bed helps keep me from falling off. That, and it's low enough that I don't wake everyone up now if I do fall off!" he joked.

I just laughed and said, "Oh my gosh! You must have been very uncomfortable on my couch!!!!"

"Nope, not uncomfortable at all. It was one of the best nights of my life, in fact," he said, smiling as he put my bag down and leaned down to kiss me again. I was on my tiptoes, reaching up to him, holding onto his neck and shoulders to keep my balance. His kisses were addictive. Intoxicating.

He dropped my sweater onto the floor and pulled me over towards the bed. He asked me what I wanted to do, and I answered him by pulling my shirt off again and sitting down next to him. "Let's get back to where we were, is that OK?" I asked him. He smiled and said something like uh huh while he kissed my neck again.

He started kissing my shoulders and chest again, and again licked the outline of my bra. I shivered and pulled him closer to me, wanting more of his mouth on my skin. He reached around and undid the clasp on my bra, letting it fall down to my elbows. He took one breast into his mouth and gently sucked and twirled his tongue around my nipple. My head fell back and a moan escaped from me.

My hands were in his hair now, holding him close to me, not letting go. I suddenly wanted to feel more of him, and reached down to pull his shirt up. He let go of me for one second, just long enough to get his shirt off and then went to the other breast and began his kissing again.

I could now run my hands up and down his chest, feeling his breaths coming faster. I was straddling him now, and he lifted me up to stand in between his legs. He undid my jeans and slowly pushed them down to my thighs. His mouth was even with my stomach, and he began his kisses and licking again...this time down to the edge of my panties. I was so wet already, I was sure he could feel it as he lightly brushed his fingers across my ass and down towards the middle.

I tried to step out of my jeans, but I still had my boots on and they wouldn't budge over them. I was deliberating stopping Emmett so that I could untie my boots or just stay standing there, letting him decide when to de-boot me. Emmett made the decision for us by standing and spinning around behind me so that he was standing behind me and pushed my arms down to the bed. He started kissing the backs of my thighs, my wetness threatening to drip down to his mouth. He worked up to my ass and slowly kneaded and sucked on my ass while pushing my panties down, inch by inch. When finally they were down to the middle of my thighs along with my jeans, he slowly ran a finger down my ass and up and under to my wetness. I heard him gasp and he said, "You're so wet for me already, Care? You're so wet, and you smell so good. I'm going to taste you now and I'm going to feel you cum into my mouth." My only response was a louder moan and I spread my legs as far apart as they could go in this position. My ass was up in the air, jeans and panties almost to my knees, boots still in place.

He rubbed a finger through my wetness again and I heard him licking his finger. He started to lick my ass again and then I felt a finger go inside of me, massaging me from the inside out. His pressure increased a little and then he turned me over onto my back. He pulled my jeans and panties down to my ankles and started to lick me. I thought I was going to cum with the first strong lick, but he kept pulling back whenever he felt me start to quiver. He was driving me insane and I finally grabbed his head when he went back to licking me and held it there, rocking my hips into his mouth. He was sucking on my clit and I could feel the pressure building inside of me..."Emmett...You feel so good.....Don't stop...Oh Emmett", as I came into his mouth and held his head to me. The waves of my orgasm made my whole body shake and then relax into him. When my body was relaxed again, only then did he stop sucking and licking me. He kissed my thighs and stomach and worked his way back up to my face.

"You are delicious, Care. I could do that all night long and never get full, and watching your face when you cum is amazing," he said as he kissed my face.

My hands were now rubbing up and down his back and sides, feeling his muscles and breathing. "Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes, baby?" he answered.

"I really want to get these boots off. And jeans. And your jeans," I said as I covered him in small kisses.

He immediately sank down to the floor and started untying my boots. They were off very quickly and my jeans and panties were slid off as well. Completely naked now, I sat up and undid his jeans. I pushed them down and leaned over to kiss his stomach and hips. I reached into his jeans and found him already hard and throbbing. No underwear....hmmm, if I had known he was not wearing any underwear before I may have undid his jeans sooner. I pushed his jeans down another inch or so and his penis was freed. I touched it and caressed it up and down. I leaned in and kissed the tip, and used my tongue to slowly circle around the edge. I had never done this before and was worried. He gently rubbed my hair and held my face as I continued.

I used one hand to slowly pump up and down his long shaft, and let my mouth continue to kiss and suck at the tip. His breathing was louder now, and he gasped now and then. He said, "Ohhhh, Care....You feel so good. " And then, he used more pressure on my head and pumped himself into me. All of a sudden my mouth was filled with a hot, creamy liquid, and Emmett's head fell back and a loud moan came from him. I continued to gently suck him into me until he slowly pulled away and dropped down to his knees, now at eye level with me.

He pulled me to him and kissed me, his tongue exploring my lips and mouth. I could taste myself mixed with him inside our mouths, and felt myself getting wet again. Tasting Emmett, feeling him cum, hearing his voice as he orgasmed had made me want him all over again. I laid down on the bed and scooted over so that my head was up nearer to the pillows. He followed me and crawled up to me on his hands and knees. He used his hands and turned me over onto my stomach and put one arm underneath my hips, raising my ass a few inches into the air. "Is this OK?" he asked me. "I'm not hurting you?"

"No, you're not hurting me," I answered, not quite sure what he had planned. He raised himself up and I could feel him rubbing up and down my ass and the backs of my thighs, getting hard again. He took his free hand and guided his penis to rub my ass in circles, stopping now and then to hit himself against me. The sensation of him rubbing and hitting against my ass was getting me excited again, and I was now raising and lowering myself to try to keep in contact with him.

He took his hand that was guiding his penis and pressed himself closer to me, rubbing up into my wetness. The sudden closeness of him to me took over. I pressed backwards into him and I felt him slide inside of me, one hand still holding his penis. As the tip of his penis was inside of me, he let go of himself and put his hand on my hip, holding onto me and slowly pumping in and out of me. He was going deeper and deeper with each thrust, holding me in position. As he started going faster and faster, his breathing increased and I felt him lean down towards my back. His face was suddenly resting on my back, and I could feel him gasping as he said, "Carolyn......".

His hot juices shot into me and I could feel him quivering inside of me as he continued to thrust a few more times. He fell off of me and laid down next to me, both of us on our stomachs. He reached down and pulled the blankets up and over us to our waists. We stared at one another and we both drifted off to sleep, holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

When I awoke, it was very dark in the room except for the light coming from the almost closed bathroom door. I was alone on the bed. I had not moved at all, it felt like. I was still on my stomach, pillow scrunched up above my head. It took me a minute to figure out where exactly I was.

I could hear water running and the thought of another shower with Emmett was appealing, to say the least. I got up and noticed my hips were suddenly killing me. I kind of laughed as I got up and winced a bit. The doctors had given me a lot of rules and instructions, but no one had ever told me not to have wild, crazy, mind blowing sex. Who knew 2 nights with Emmett would be the thing to do me in?

I stretched a bit and tried to loosen up my muscles. I thought I had just slept crooked or something, and a nice, hot shower would feel great. I walked over to the door and pushed it open a little bit more. The bathroom was completely white with the same green from the bedding for the towels. The shower was one of those large, walk in ones where you can't really see who is in there until you walk in and can see around the corner. But, I knew who was in there....I smiled to myself as I heard Emmett humming. _Emmett sings? I thought I knew a lot about him but this was definitely new. _

I was already naked, so I walked into the shower. As I got to the turn, I suddenly froze, trying to decide what I was going to say. "Hi, Emmett. Thank you for the amazing sex and by the way I think you knocked my hip out of alignment and I should probably see my chiropractor tomorrow, but I thought a nice shower might help so here I am" didn't seem quite right.

I decided to just go for it and walked in. What I saw was not what I was expecting. Emmett was leaning into the wall, one arm up above him with his head resting on the crook of his elbow and the other hand was....busy. His eyes were closed and he was not humming, he was moaning.

Oh My God. Emmett was masturbating and I just walked in on him. My first thoughts were, "OK, do I stay? Do I join? Do I silently disappear and act like this never ever happened?" The last one was starting to sound really good until he said my name. He was still moaning and pleasuring himself, but he said my name. That made my decision for me.

I walked up next to him, and leaned in and in one motion placed my hand on top of his that was on his cock and kissed his chest all at the same time. I felt him jump in surprise and then he put his other hand down and began moving me closer to him into the water. He never stopped the motion of our hands on himself, and I kept up with the kissing and sucking of his chest, his nipples, his upper arms... Not a word was spoken as he switched my hand for his that was touching him. The heat coming off of him was incredible. He pushed my hand to increase the pressure and I felt his whole body start to tremble and shake. His moans got a bit louder, and then he pressed his body to mine and orgasmed. I could feel his hot juices spurting onto my stomach and his body spasmed a few times as he finished. His head was resting on my shoulder, and I could feel him smile against me.

He pulled back and leaned down and kissed me. We were standing in the direct middle of the shower's spray and he kissed me, tracing his tongue along my lips as the water came down onto our faces. He looked up to my eyes and said, "Wow. That was a nice surprise. I didn't want to wake you up before, but I'm glad you did."

"Me too. I didn't know that was what I was waking up for, but it was wonderful," I said, smiling. I laughed a little bit and blushed.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Umm, when I first walked into the bathroom, I thought you were doing something else...." I said, looking downwards.

"O Kay....umm, what did you think I was doing?" he asked me with a slightly confused look upon his face.

"Well, I umm, I thought you were singing," I said quickly.

Suddenly, he let out a huge laugh. "You thought I was singing? Umm, maybe the "Oh my God, Carolyn is awesome" song, but nope, I don't sing. I cannot carry a tune for anything. That was about the closet you'll ever hear me sing!" he joked.

"Well, I didn't want to embarrass you, I wasn't really sure what to do at first when I walked in and saw you... but you just looked so good in here, and when you said my name , I just had to come all the way in." I had no idea where any of my inhibitions or shyness had gone, but they were not present whenever I was with Emmett, it seemed. "I saw you touching yourself and I wanted to be the one giving you pleasure. I wanted to feel you against my skin. I wanted to see you in the shower like this..." I said as I started to wash him with some Emmett smelling shower gel. I didn't look to see what it was, I just smelled it and knew this was what he used to wash himself with. His scent was the most intoxicating thing I had ever smelled before.

As I rubbed my hands over his shoulders and down his back, he put some soap on his hands, too. He started to wash me and rubbed his big hands all over my chest, my stomach, my hips, my thighs. He reached the center of me and I knew he could feel the heat and wetness there, not from the shower, but from me. He rubbed me and used two fingers to spread my lips apart and his middle finger found the right spot....slowly rubbing and circling and soon I was moaning and pressing myself harder into his hand. I held onto his shoulders and relaxed my head back against the shower wall, mouth opened and being sprayed by the shower. The combination of the hot water and his hands led me to a very quick orgasm. I felt my body contract around his fingers and at just the last minute, he slid his fingers into me and sent me over the top. I contracted around him and felt my body release. He moaned and said, "Carolyn, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. You coming is the best thing to watch, baby. And to feel it is even better. I can't believe how lucky I am," he said softly in my ear as I recovered against the wall.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, just resting with each other and being sprayed by the hot water. He washed my hair and I did his, even though he had to get down onto his knees for me to be able to reach his head. We rinsed and he tuned off the water and stepped out to get the towels. He came back in with 2 large fluffy towels and wrapped one around me and rubbed my shoulders. He wrapped one around his waist and we walked out.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"It's just about 7AM, hungry? I am," he said. And I was hungry, breakfast sounded good. We got dressed and I straightened up the bed a bit. As I bent down to grab some pillows, I felt and heard a "pop" and I immediately dropped to the floor. I wasn't in pain, per se, but it was like someone had just pulled all of my muscles out of me and I went straight down.

I had barely fallen and Emmett was right there beside me. "Are you all right? What was that? Oh my God, did you rebreak something? It sounded like a huge knuckle cracked or something!" he said as he was looking at my face, looking for any signs of pain.

"Uh...I don't know. It didn't hurt, nothing hurts right now. It just sort of feels like all of my muscles relaxed at the same time or something. It actually feels better now...it was kind of hurting when I woke up and then the shower and all..." I answered.

"You were hurting before?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I got kind of distracted," I said. "I wasn't hurting during the shower, Emmett, I swear." He was worried that he had hurt me, worried that this was somehow his fault. He was so beautiful, this man.

"Help me back up. Let me see if it's OK now."

He slowly helped me back up, holding all of my weight . I had both feet on the floor again, and said, "OK, let me go a bit and I'll see if I can stand all right."

He let go and I could stand and walk, but everything was kind of sore. Like I had a hundred pulled muscles all at once. "I think I'm OK, Em, really. It's a little sore, but not too bad. I think the problem is that we, umm, we , well I probably...". What I was trying to say was that we had probably just done too much. Too much sex, to be specific. Perhaps my poor pelvis was not 100% ready for the likes of Emmett? Maybe no girl's pelvis was ready for him, I thought, smiling at my own personal joke.

"Umm, what did we do? I'm a little lost, you're in pain and you're smiling?" he said, confused.

"Emmett, I think maybe I had too much of you. Too much of you in a certain way, if you know what I mean? I think, as much as I hate to say this, maybe we need to pace ourselves. You know, long distance runs instead of quick numerous sprints?" I said, smiling at him. "I don't think anything is wrong, I probably just need to take some Advil and take it easy today, OK? And the answer is absolutely no, you may not tell your Dad about this and he is not examining me."

"But...he's a doctor...and how did you know I was going to even say that? If the Advil doesn't make you feel better, than we should tell him, I think. I don't want you to be in any pain, Care....that's all." Emmett hugged me then and both of our stomachs rumbled. I laughed and rubbed his belly. "Come on," he said, "I'm making breakfast for you."

He picked me up and walked down the hall and down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, I was expecting him to let me walk, but he carried me the whole way into the kitchen and deposited me onto the plush bench that was on one side of the large table. He sat me down and said, "Don't move." And then he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

He asked me if I liked eggs, and took out a carton of eggs and milk and cheese and various other ingredients from the refrigerator. I asked him if it was OK for me to get up and make coffee while he made the food, and he said, "Absolutely not", and winked at me. He said he was taking care of me today and I had to just sit there and let him wait on me hand and foot.

Alice and Jasper walked in just then, and Jasper laughed at Emmett's spread of food all over the counter. He asked Emmett if this was his breakfast or was he making enough for everyone?

Emmett laughed and said, "Umm, if you want to help cook, than you can eat!" And there was Jasper, grating cheese and slicing ham like a professional chef.

Alice was on coffee duty. She was grinding fresh beans and setting up the creamers and sugar like we were at a restaurant or something. She asked me to help her carry the plates to the table and as I was about to get up and say sure, Emmett said "No, I'll help you, Alice. Carolyn is taking it easy today and I want her to sit as much as possible."

Jasper looked at me and asked, "You OK, Carolyn? Did you hurt yourself when you fell off of the snow mobile?" He looked concerned, like he was trying to read me or something, to see if I was hiding my pain.

"Noooooo...I don't think so. I'll be OK, Jasper. Really." I said, trying to look as normal and healthy as possible. _Please don't say we had too much sex, Emmett. Please don't. Don't tell your brother and sister that._

"Well what happened? Last night when you went upstairs you seemed fine. Are you hurting now?", Alice was standing over me now, rubbing my shoulders.

"The Advil! I forgot it! Here...umm, I think it's here somewhere, right Alice?", Emmett shouted as he began opening cupboards frantically. Alice walked over and opened a door and took out a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks, Alice", I said as she silently handed it to me.

"You're welcome. Now spill it. What is going on?"

"I think I just pulled some muscles or something. It's not that bad. I'm absolutely fine. Emmett is just being very over protective of me." I said as I smiled at him. He returned the smile and started mixing eggs and cheese in huge bowl.

Jasper sat down across from me. He let out a huge laugh and slapped the table. Alice was looking at him as if she were mortified. "Jas! What is so funny? Carolyn is hurt and you're laughing?".

"Damn, Em!" Jasper said in between laughter. "You broke your girlfriend in 2 days! What the Hell? You need some pointers, my man! What the heck did you two do last night to end up with her taking Advil and you cooking? You're cooking eggs! I've never seen you cook before!". He was almost hyperventilating at this point from laughter.

Emmett looked like he was hoping the floor would swallow him up and make him disappear.

Alice was looking at me with a sly grin on her face like she just could not wait to get me alone for the scoop.

I turned three shades of red and tried to casually pop open the damn childproof bottle of medicine and failed miserably. Jasper reached over and managed to get it open for me and handed it back. He was still laughing, tears were now streaming down his face.

Just then, Edward and Bella walked in._ Great, more people to laugh at my sex induced injuries. _They looked from person to person, taking in the scene. Emmett was obsessively whisking eggs, Jasper was crying, Alice looked like the cat that ate the canary, and I was swallowing pills and trying to not choke. Edward opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and opened it as he handed it to me.

"Here you go, Carolyn," he said. _Thank God for Edward and his water._

I swallowed my pills and said, "Thank you, Edward."

Bella cleared her throat and said, "Umm, so what did we miss? Alice? Care to share what you're so smug about over there?".

"Hmm, well, short version is all I have for now," Alice said, looking pointedly at me. "But, far as we can tell, Emmett and Carolyn had some pretty mind and body blowing sex and now Carolyn isn't allowed to move and had to take some Advil and Emmett is making enough food for the entire town of Forks. Hungry?"

_Oh my God. When is there a collapsing floor when you need one? _

Bella sat down next to Jasper and looked at me, her mouth slightly open. Edward went over to Emmett and slapped him on the back, saying, "Way to go, bro. But hit it a little less enthusiatically next time. The girl did just have a broken pelvis, you know." And with that he took the bowl from Emmett and started asking everyone what they wanted on their omelettes. He shooed Emmett over to the next burner to start on bacon.

"Well, I don't think we need to make this any more uncomfortable for Carolyn and Emmett than it already is," Alice said. "Let's just have a nice breakfast and try not to bring up the subject of sex anymore, OK, everyone?". She gave me a sweet smile and asked me if I wanted some coffee.

"Yes, thank you," I answered her. Coffee sounded wonderful at the moment.

Everyone got their coffee and juices and Emmett and Edward brought plates with omelettes and bacon to the table. It looked and smelled delicious. Emmett sat down next to me on the bench and gave me a little hug. He leaned in and said, "I'm sorry about this, Care. This is just how my family is...no secrets and lots of joking."

"It's OK, Em." I said as I took my first bite of the eggs. "Wow! This is fantastic!"

"I'll bet Emmett's heard that before....", Jasper said as he ate.

"Jasper! Be good." Alice said to him.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. She was the only one not there.

"Oh, Rose sleeps in usually. You won't see her until 11 or so," Edward answered. "Beauty sleep and all." He rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, which made Bella laugh.

Everyone quieted down and ate their breakfast. When we were done, Bella asked what was planned for today.

"Not much," Alice said. "More snow."

"It's still snowing? I can't remember it ever snowing so long before," I said.

"You're right, it hasn't. So far this storm has already broken the record for the amount of snow dumped in one storm. And, it's not supposed to let up until tomorrow afternoon," Edward said. "Your Dad is still in Seattle, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"The airport there is still shut down, as well as every airport in the Pacific Northwest. He's probably not going to make it home for another 2 days or so. Which means....you and Emmett have two more days to practice until you get it right!", Edward laughed.

Bella giggled. Alice tried to not laugh. Jasper was high fiving Edward and laughing again.

I looked at Emmett and did the only thing I could think of to get us out of that kitchen immediately. I kissed him, full on passionate kissing at the kitchen table in front of his family with hair tugging and everything. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Ready for practice?" I asked him.

"Absolutely,", he said as he scooped me up and headed for the stairs. "Clean up the kitchen for me, guys?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah......", Edward said.

"Be safe!", Bella yelled.

"Be gentle!", Jasper yelled.

"Have fun!", Alice yelled.

"God, can you all shut up with the yelling and let them have sex already?", yelled Rosalie from somewhere upstairs.

Emmett and I laughed at that last one, and he carried me up the stairs towards his room. We were halfway up when the front door opened and in walked Esme and Carlisle. Emmett quickly made a u turn and walked back down the stairs. "Hi! You're back!", he said as he tried to sound enthusiastic.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"Well hi yourself! Are you doing a Rhett and Scarlet impression?", Carlisle asked, taking in our position on the stairs.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" yelled out Edward and Alice from the kitchen. "Hungry? We have leftovers!"

Emmett walked down the stairs and stopped in front of his parents, still holding me. "Hi," he said. I smiled and said hi, too.

"So...what's up, son?" Carlisle asked. He had a half grin/ half smirk on his face.

Emmett shifted positions a bit and looked down at me and obviously had no idea what to say. "We were just going to see what the news was on the storm, Dr. Cullen. How was the hospital?" I asked.

"Very slow, thank goodness. Most people are staying home and not a lot of emergencies. However, some of the patients that are ready to be released can't go home yet because the roads are still blocked," he answered. "Now when are we going to discuss your pain?" He said it so fast, I almost missed that last part.

"Aww, Alice!" Emmett yelled. "Did she call you, Dad?"

Alice appeared in the doorway and had a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, Carolyn. I was worried about you. I called Carlisle and gave him a heads up that you were in some pain. I didn't go into any details, just that you had to take some Advil."

_Oh great. She didn't go into any details. No, "hey Dad! Emmett fucked Carolyn so hard she can't walk, want to maybe check her out when you get home?"_

"Well, let me talk to Carolyn and see how she feels. Why don't you take her into the family room and let her lie down on the couch, Emmett?"

Emmett carried me to the couch and whispered again that he was sorry. I tried to reassure him that it was OK, but I could tell he felt terrible that his Dad was now indeed going to check me over and probably ask some uncomfortable questions. "Stay with us, OK, Em?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"OK, so Carolyn, why don't you tell me where the pain is and what level you would say it is on a scale of 1 to 10," Dr. Cullen said as I sat down on the couch.

"Well, it was about a 5 or so at first, but now it's fine...maybe a 2?" I answered. "I felt a big pop in my hips and then all of my muscles just kind of gave out. It feels like my hips are out of joint or something. It's happened before and an adjustment from the chiropractor has taken care of it. As soon as the roads are clear, I can go in for an appointment." _There, no mention of sex at all. _

"Hmm, OK. Why don't you stand up and I just want to see if your hips are uneven? And, I want to see how steady you are on your own feet," he said. He definitely had his "Doctor" face on now. So, I stood up slowly and he stood behind me and touched my shoulders, my back, and then my hips. "I'm going to press a bit, OK? Just take a deep breath and"...CRACK!

I winced and Emmett immediately jumped up and yelled, "Oh my God! Now you did it again!"

I smiled and laughed and said, "No, no, Emmett. He just popped me back into place! I didn't know you could do chiropractor stuff as well, Dr. Cullen?"

"I hope that didn't hurt too much. Feel better now?" he asked me and gave me a small hug.

"Yeah, umm, I feel fine now. Thanks so much."

"OK, so now that I've done my official doctor stuff, now I'm doing my official Dad stuff. I'm not asking questions as to how exactly this happened. I trust you, son, and I know your judgement and I have complete faith in you. However, I did leave you unsupervised and I'm certain that this will not happen again, right?" Dr. Cullen said, looking back and forth from Emmett to me as he spoke.

I swallowed loudly and said, "thank you". Emmett did the same. I think both of us were wishing for that floor to swallow us up again.

"Alright then! I won't bring it up again. So what's for breakfast,Esme?" he yelled as he walked off towards the kitchen. We could hear Esme saying something about warming up some bacon.

I sat down onto Emmett's lap and smiled up at him. "Well, now that could've been much more uncomfortable than it was. And now I feel fine! Thanks for staying with me. I was worried it was going to be a sex talk or something," I said to him as I brushed his cheek with my hand.

"You and me both!" he said. "I mean, the sex talk part. Did that hurt, Care? Man, it sounded like it hurt. But you really feel better now? Maybe I can have him show me exactly what he did. What if it happened again? I'm kind of afraid to touch you now, I feel like I really did break you like Jasper was joking about before," he said. He was so cute when he was worried. All serious and a little line formed between his eyes when he crinkled up his nose.

"Emmett Cullen, you did not hurt me and I am fine and if you don't touch me again later I...umm, I don't know what I'll do. But I absolutely want you and love you and I think you're just about the best guy in the world and I am going to kiss you now." And I did just that. I kissed him and held his face in my hands and soon his worry was gone and he was kissing me back.

We kissed for a few minutes before we realized we were not alone. He pulled away and cleared his throat a bit and said, "Umm, hi guys." I looked over my shoulder and there were all of his brothers and sisters and Bella, standing in the doorway smiling at us.


	8. Chapter 8

OK, this is a short chapter and it ends the Emmett/Carolyn story. At least for now.

Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me! I have some other stories running through my mind that I hope to start on in the next week or so....once the kids get back to school.

8

It finally stopped snowing. All in all, the news was reporting a total of 22 inches of snow in a 3 day period. A record for Forks and the surrounding area.

And although it was nice for the weather to clear up, it also meant I had no reason to stay at the Cullen home any longer. My Dad would be home tomorrow, and I had to get ready for school to start again. It seemed surreal to me that these past few days I had been with Emmett non-stop. A few weeks ago, I had not even been speaking to him...and now, he was such a huge part of my life. It was breathtaking. He was breathtaking. I had never really understood how love could take over your life, but now, I did.

Edward had to drive Bella home, as well. Edward drove us all in his car, and dropped Emmett and me off at my house. Emmett's Jeep was still there, now half buried in snow drifts. He and Bella left to head over to her house.

Emmett helped me get to the front door, and we walked inside. He started a fire to warm the downstairs and asked if we had a snowblower. We did, and just as he was getting it started up, we heard a noise outside on the driveway. I looked out the front windows, and there was Mike, snowblowing my walkway up to the house.

I opened the door once he got to the porch, and smiled and said, "hi". He smiled back and nodded his head to me and to Emmett, who was right behind me.

"Hey, Newton!" Emmett yelled over the noise of the snowblower. "I'll be right out to help!"

Hmm, Emmett and Mike doing something together. How...different.

Emmett gave me a kiss and a hug, and got into his jacket again. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to help Mike and get my Jeep unburied and the rest of the driveway clear for your Dad."

"OK, I'm going to start on dinner and some laundry. You can stay for dinner, if you want...." I said. I wasn't really sure if Emmett wanted to have dinner with my Dad or not. I had just spent 3 days with his entire family, but dinner with "the Dad" was a bit more intimidating.

"I'd like that," he answered, and off he went.

About 2 hours later, I had spaghetti sauce cooking and garlic bread ready to go into the oven. I heard Emmett come in the front and stomp around a bit. I walked over to the doorway to see him, and I just about fell over. There was Emmett, with Mike Newton, stomping snow off of their boots and laughing. Emmett and Mike were laughing.

Emmett looked up just then and saw me watching them. He flashed a big smile and said, "Hey! Smells good in here!"

"Thanks, I didn't have a lot of choices...most of the food spoiled. I hope spaghetti is OK? And Mike, there's plenty, so stay for dinner, OK?" I said, so happy that my friend and my boyfriend were seemingly "friendly" now. What a difference from the usual one syllable grunts and surname greetings they usually said to one another.

So much was changing for me. And changing for Emmett. Changing for the better. Emmett was definitely my happy ever after, of that I was sure. I had no idea what or where my future with him would lead me, but I would be there with him. Together.

The End


End file.
